


predestined days await

by cosmicpoet



Series: komahina week 2018 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hope's Peak, Hurt/Comfort, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: Good luck, bad luck. Can such a thing be used on someone else? When Komaeda saves Hinata's life, he finds that perhaps there are people worth giving his good luck to.





	predestined days await

He’s due for some good luck soon. At this point, he’ll take anything - he just needs to break free from the anxiety of waiting for tragedy for strike; although, he’s never truly able to be content. Even when good things happen to him, they always herald disaster.

And it’s his fault.

His parents are dead. Anyone in the world who was left to love him is gone, and Komaeda knows by now that he’s not worthy of being loved - that just gets people hurt. He’s the harbinger of despair. Perhaps that’s why he clings onto hope so tightly. If he has faith, unwavering and beautiful faith, then he’ll keep hold of the only thing he has left that his luck hasn’t taken from him. If he lives his life with hope in his heart, then maybe everything will have been worth something.

Caught in his thoughts, yet not preoccupied enough to distance himself from his surroundings, he sees a car speeding across the street in his peripheral vision. He’s almost to the pavement, and he’s safe, but there’s an absentminded boy with headphones in his ears trudging his way through the familiar path of inevitable disaster.

Without thinking, Komaeda pushes the boy out of the way as they both collapse onto the gravel and the car speeds by. His knees bleed from the impact, but they’re both alive.

“You should be more careful,” he says, pointing at the boy’s headphones, “you could have died.”

“Y-Yeah. Thanks, man. That was lucky.”

“Yes…it was.”

When he gets home, Komaeda sees that his pet goldfish - the one thing he trusted himself to take care of - is dead, floating to the top of the water, its bulging corpse mocking him with what he gave up.

Still, life must go on. As if nothing matters, the goldfish is flushed down the toilet, and the sun sets on another day in a chain of days that are supposed to match up to a domino-line of something meaningful called _life._ Komaeda feels as if he’s a wanderer, aching his way through each step of a journey he wishes he no longer has to take, looking for hope and purpose and something to take the edge off depression.

The twilight of dulled firefly-song seeps into autumn, and the boy’s face disappears from his mind.

It’s mid-October when he sees him again, sitting outside the Main Course building of Hope’s Peak with a look of terrible longing in his eyes. He’s evidently a Reserve Course student - that much is obvious from his uniform alone - but the point drags deeper into the presumed wound by the look in his eyes; it’s a look that only Reserves have, something aching for a hope that they’re simply not designed to achieve. 

But he’s still intriguing. For some reason, he doesn’t seem lifeless and hopeless like the rest of the Reserves do, and Komaeda finds himself, again unconsciously until the act is completed, sitting next to him.

“Sorry, I’ll move,” the boy says.

“No need. I’m Komaeda.”

“I’m Hinata. Hey - you’re the guy from months ago, right?”

“Hm?”

“The one who saved my life!”

“Oh, yeah. That’s me. Funny…I didn’t think you’d remember that.”

“Why wouldn’t I? I mean, not only to have someone save my life, but to have that someone be an Ultimate?!”

“Heh…I’m hardly an Ultimate. Just the Lucky Student, really.”

“Well, you’re pretty damn lucky to me.”

Komaeda gets up and walks away, sickness in his throat, begging for one of his illnesses to smite him here and now. He wants to look back towards Hinata, but the tears welling across the waterline of his eyes would betray him for the pathetic coward he is. 

Then, an explosion.

Then, chaos.

Then, another link in the chain of luck that curses him.

He turns his head towards the Reserve Course building and sees fire pooling out of the windows, spilling clumsily over the top floor. Later, he will find out that it was a science experiment gone wrong. Later, he will find out that five Reserve Course students died. Later, he will ponder upon the idea of attending the funerals of strangers.

But right now, he hears Hinata’s voice, eerily calm.

“I was supposed to be up there right now.”

“What?”

“My class…it was on the top floor. I guess I got carried away talking to you.”

“O-Oh. I’m glad.”

“Me too, I could have died. But the people up there - they might need help. I’ll see you, Komaeda. And…thanks,” Hinata says, taking off in the direction of the Reserve Course building.

Again, he’s used up his good luck on Hinata. He finds that night that his antidepressants have been misplaced, and the doctor’s office is accepting no calls for repeat prescriptions for the next two weeks.

His bed becomes his home. Holed up beneath the duvet, his body withering and wasting away in the milk-light of an effervescent, eternal moon; his days are all nights, now. Sleeping, not eating, bones protruding and headaches that spiral into sickness, keeping him bed-bound to begin another horrific cycle all over again. The circle of life mocks him, when he lives this way, so achingly meaningless. He may as well die right now.

In depression spells, it’s normal for him to let any mail and knocks at the door go unanswered. But there’s something persistent about the person knocking on his door right now, constant and unwavering, knocking for at least ten minutes before Komaeda can drag himself out of bed to answer it.

It’s Hinata.

“You didn’t come to school for a week.”

“And?”

“I looked for you. Asked around. I…I was worried. Thought I’d repay the favours you did for me, y’know, check up on you and all that.”

“How did you get my address?”

“O-Oh, sorry…yeah, I bet this comes off as really creepy, I’m sorry.”

“No, no. Really, I’m not bothered. I’m just mildly curious.”

“Right. Well, I just asked around. Your friend Tsumiki was happy to help me out. She even asked me to tell her how you are, in case you need any medical assistance or anything. Can I come in?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry. My bedroom’s just up here.”

“Big house. You live with your parents?”

“Alone.”

“Right. Sorry…again.”

“It’s not your fault.”

Hinata sits down on Komaeda’s bed, and Komaeda internally cringes over how he hasn’t washed the sheets since his depression spell started, but Hinata doesn’t seem to mind, or even notice.

“Tsumiki told me something. She mentioned you were on medication. I didn’t want to pry, so I didn’t research what it’s for. But she said that…without it, it…it might be the reason you weren’t coming to school.”

“I guess you could say that, yeah.”

“So she told me to give you these,” Hinata holds out a prescription bottle. Komaeda looks at it in awe - it’s his exact prescription.

“How did you get these?”

“She’s the Ultimate Nurse…she said getting stuff like this is easy. And she told me to tell you that…she’d be honoured to consider you her friend, so she wants to help you.”

“She…wants to be my friend?”

“So do I.”

“You…what?”

“Sorry. I know it’s probably weird to be friends with a Reserve Course student. I just thought, y’know…”

“No, I’d like that.”

“You would?”

“Yeah. I think I’d…love it.”

For once, good luck feels warm to the touch, enveloping his whole body, like all of the stars in every universe have collided into the brightest and most beautiful supernovae, encircling him and telling him that goodness may herald badness, but nothing in the entire world can lessen happiness when it comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of Komahina Week! The prompts are Luck/Talent, so I went with Luck. I hope you enjoyed this, please comment if you did :^)


End file.
